Five Nights 2 Remember
by Orionskye
Summary: To those reading this story, I know I have made it. Probably cheesy and kinda bland. But as it progresses, I hope it will appear better to the audience. If I get enough view, reviews/comments, and followers. I have been kinda thinking to make a fantasy story of mine. Just a completely new and wholesome story of my own. Ive been deciding on Medieval fantasy. And I hope it goes well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introduction

It was late afternoon when Mike woke up from his deep sleep, in which he was enjoying. "Damn. it's 4 P.M. I better get my ass up and take a shower." So, after mike's shower, he went to the fridge and grabbed a pepsi and made himself a sandwich, then sat on his couch and flipped on the TV. He flipped through the channels and decided to watch the news, since there was nothing better to watch. "This is breaking news. another night guard has gone missing from the Adult and Children pizza parlor, known as Freddy Fazbears Pizza. no one is to know what had happened to this man, and is nowhere to be found amongst the building. the search for this missing night guard will not be continued. this is FOX 59 News, and I'm-." ~Click~ "Man.. poor bastard." Mike thought to himself. Mike walked to the sink and washed his plate and threw his pepsi can away. Mike walks to his very small table and sits in a chair. "I really need to upgrade my living status and buy a house. Because this apartment is really not going to cut it for the rest of my boring life." Mike said to himself. Mike dozes for quite a while. Mike comes back to his conscious self. He looks at the clock beside his refrigerator. It's 7:43 P.M. "How long did I lose contact with reality." He said. Mike decided to go outside for an evening walk to get some fresh air. He started walking down the sidewalk, where street lights flooded the road. as Mike was walking, he noticed on the side of a telephone pole, was a flier for a job. The job description reads "Night Guard wanted at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Weekly pay of $200. Work days from Monday-Friday. Working hours 12A.M.-6A.M." "Well... considering all of the problems and disappearings. It seems like a risky undertaking... But the pay is definitely better than my last job as a greeter at Walmart." Mike said. Mike looked at his watch, which read 8:20P.M. "Well I better get back to my apartment before I am Molested by some gangbanger in an alley." He said to himself. When Mike stepped into his apartment, he threw the job flier on the table and went to his bedroom and slipped into his pajamas. Turned out the light, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter 2- The First Day

He woke up with a pain in his neck. Mike sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his head, then grabbed his smartphone and checked the time. It was 6:35 A.M. "I think I'm gonna make some breakfast." Mike slides out of bed and heads to the kitchen and puts some bacon in a pan and two eggs in another. after he finishes washing the pans, He grabs his plate and sits at the table. while eating, Mike notices the flier he picked up from the telephone post last night. He picks it up and continues to chew his food slowly. "Do I really wanna work at that place..." He thinks to himself. "Well I gotta start somewhere, don't I?" Mike pulls out his phone from his pocket and types in the number from the paper. The phone rang for a couple seconds, and then a man answered. "Hello, this is Fred Fazbear, owner of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. May I help you?" the man said. "Uhh, yeah. I was wondering about that spot as Night Guard.?" Mike asked. "Ah yes, of course. We are in need of a new Night Guard. Are you interested in filling the spot?" The man spoke. "Uhh.. Well, yes actually." Mike said. "Great! Come in this afternoon, and we'll talk." The man said. "Yeah, No problem. What time should I head that way?" Mike asked. "Let's see... Hows about around 3P.M.?" The man said. "Definitely, no problem. I'll be there." Said Mike again. "Great! See ya then, Mr..."Uh, Schmidt. Mike Schmidt." "Ah! See ya then Mr. Schmidt." The man finished. Mike finished his breakfast and washed his plate and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. after his shower, Mike brushed his teeth and grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Mike unlocked the door of his two-door truck and sat in the seat. Mike put the key in the ignition and drove to Freddy Fazbears. When Mike arrived, Mr. Fazbear was waiting at the door. "Hello, Mr. Schmidt!" The man greeted happily. "Hey there, Mr. Fazbear. I'm here for that interview!" Mike said enthusiastically. "No need for an interview, kid. you're hired!" said Mr. Fazbear. " Wait, what? I'm hired? Just like that?" asked Mike. " Yes, Mr. Schmidt. No need for an interview. I have faith in ya for your first time." He said. "Wow. I am Honored, Sir. Thank you." Mike said. " No problem. Now follow me and I will run you through some things about your Job." said Mr. Fazbear. " Yeah, Let's go." Mike replied. "So, here is your office Mike." Said Fred. "Sweet." Mike replied. "You can start tonight. Now, here is your tablet. you will be able to see every room in the building. Well, except for maybe the kitchen. The camera in there is broken, ya see. and I don't have enough money to replace it or get it fixed, but the audio still works, So you can still listen to it's surroundings." said Fred. "Got it." replied Mike.  
"And these doors here, will close by pressing the big button that says "DOOR". Obviously. And the other button is to turn on the hallway light. But Note that using the camera, the lights, and the doors will use power. So watch out for how much power you use. Because you need to conserve." Stated Fred. "Yes, Sir. You got it." replied Mike. "So.. is that it, Sir?" asked Mike. "There is one other thing. I want to show you around the place." "Hells Yeah." Replied Mike. "So, Mike. Have you ever been here before. When you were younger, that is.?" asked Fred. "Oh, yeah. I have been here many times as a kid. I remember party room #7. that was the room I had when I had my birthday parties when I was younger." Mike said. "Oh really? did you have any certain animatronics that you favorited over the years?" Fred asked. "Well.. sorta. I really liked them all.. But Foxy was really cool." said Mike. "Yeah. But Foxy did have some maintenance issues back then." said Fred. "Oh.. What kind of issues are you talking about?" Mike asked. "Well.. Foxy was somewhat glitchy in her head circuits. and by that, I mean every now and again, she would pick up a pizza cutter or a cake slicer and try to cut or stab one of the kids." Fred said. "Damn.. I had no idea Foxy had any sorts of glitches.." said Mike. "Well, I'm afraid so, Mike. But now. She's the new and improved Foxy. after we took her to the company for repairs. The company also insisted that they add some new physical properties to her endo and exoskeleton." Stated Fred. "Huh.. What kind of improvements are we talkin about Mr. Fazbear?" asked Mike. "Well, Mike.. I'm afraid I can't tell you that right away. for security reasons and all. I might be able to let you in on it later. But I wanna know if you got what it takes to work here." Said Fred. "No problem Mr. Fazbear." Mike replied. "So, how about you head home and get some sleep to be ready for your shift." Said Fred. "Sounds good to me boss man. See ya!" replied Mike. So Mike got back into his truck and started the engine. "Oh! And don't let me forget to give you this! This is your Night Guard cap. Just put it on when you start your shift." stated Fred. Mike nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to his apartment. When Mike arrived home, he headed upstairs to his area of the apartment. Mike took off his clothes and threw them into the washer then went to his bedroom. "Man. I sure hope I don't screw this job up on the first night." Mike thought to himself and then sighed. it was 5:30 in the afternoon. "Well I better get some sleep. I have a long night comin up tonight." Mike set his alarm clock to wake him up at 10:30P.M. Then Mike laid there for a few minutes thinking about what Mr. Fazbear meant by "New Properties" when they were talking about Foxy. Mike lost the thought and fell asleep, and started to dream..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Night 1

*Static*static* "Well it looks like everyone is in their proper places." Said Mike. "What time is it.. Hmm. It's only 1:00A.M. this might take a while.." He said. (One hour later) "I suppose I should check the cameras again.. Just to make sure.. What The Hell.. Foxy isn't in her Cove. That's odd. Where could she possibly be." Mike questions to himself. As Mike flips through the cameras. He Freezes and Screams. "Holy Fuck! She's Haulin' Ass dow the hallway! Oh, Goddamnit. I need to get to the button!" Mike yells. Mike stumbles over nothing and falls to the ground, as if weighted by an unknown force. or more like his whole body went numb and limp. Mike was too late. Foxy was already inside the office before Mike could even hit the floor. Foxy starts grinding the gears in her joints and moves slowly towards Mike. "Oh, Please God, No.. Foxy. Please don't.." Begs Mike. Foxy stops in front of Mike and stands. The gears in her head turn for a second or two. "..Foxy?" Mike says confused. Then before Mike could speak another word. He was quickly lifted up from the floor by Foxy's rusty pirate hook, and slammed to the wall. "Foxy! Please don't Kill me! we used to have so much fun together when I was a kid! Don't you remember! Foxy stared at Mike for a couple seconds with a look of recognition, and starts to set Mike down. Mike starts to calm a little and he let's out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Thank god Fox-AAGH!" Foxy grabs Mike by his throat and slams him to the wall with her mechanical hand, only this time, she did it harder, causing Mike to grab his throat. "Whaa- What are y-you doing F-Foxy-AAGH!" Mike barely spoke as he struggled. "You always were cute when you were suffering in pain and agony, Mikey, Hehehe!" Cackled Foxy in her Glitchy robotic voice. "But, I T-T-Thought that-" Mike was cut off by Foxy. "You thought that I was gonna let you live! Haha. You thought wrong, Mikey boy." At that moment, Foxy took her rusty hook and placed the tip at Mikes side.. And she pierced his flesh and cut through his side, and all the way across his stomach to the other side... Spilling his intestines to the floor, along with a few gallons of blood. "Soorry Mikey... But you know what they say... It's whats on the inside that counts, Hahahahaha!" Foxy Cackled... and then Mike opened his eyes...  
Mike sat up quickly in bed, breathing heavily. "Holy Hell! Why the Fuu-Uh.. At least I'm still alive, and in my own bed." Mike Thought to himself. "So, I might as well get my ass up and take a shower and get ready for work. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night." Mike says to himself and sighs. Mike gets out of bed and goes to his dresser to grab some clothes, then heads to the shower. After Mikes shower. He goes to his kitchen and grabs four cans of mountain dew and a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos. Mike looks at his watch. It's 11:20P.M. "I should head that way, I suppose." Says Mike to himself. He goes to his bathroom mirror and puts on his cap with both hands. On the top of the cap, reads SECURITY. "Heh. Security. Never thought I'd see myself in a spot like this." Stated Mike aloud. after Mike brushed his teeth, he grabbed his snacks and his keys, then went outside and got in his truck and headed to Freddy Fazbears. When Mike arrived for his shift, He turned off his truck ignition, then grabbed his bag and headed to the doors of the Pizza Parlor. "Well.. Here goes nothin." Mike took a deep breath and stepped inside. Fred was in his office packing up files and such. "Ah! Mr. Schmidt! I'm glad to see you here on your first night." Said Fred. "Definitely! I just don't know how well I am gonna do, Sir." Said Mike. "Oh, You'll do fine. Besides, It's your first night." Said Fred. "Yeah. If you say so boss." Replied Mike. "Well, you should head to your office now, Mike. And Good luck." Said Fred. "Thanks Mr. Fazbear. Have a good night." replied Mike. "See ya later, Kid!" said Fred, while exiting the building. Mike sighs and walks into his office. "Well look at me.. I'm 19 and working at my favorite childhood Pizza Parlor. I am actually quite surprised that I am more enthusiastic about this job. And to be honest. I am also a little spooked." He says to himself. "I think I should check the cameras." Mike states aloud. "Well.. They all appear to be in their specified locations. Now, I think I'm gonna sit back for a little bit. Maybe drink a soda and listen to some music." He says. After mike enjoys his can of Mountain Dew and listens to music for a while, he decides to check the time. "It's 2A.M. I might wanna check the cams to check for any unusual activity." He says. Mike flips through the cameras and stops on the stage, where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie "Should" be. "Yep. everything seems to be okay. No signs of a break in anywhere." He says. Mike continues flipping through the cameras to double check he didn't miss anything. "Okay, so Pirates Cove seems to be quiet. Th party room is all clear. Now back to the stage. wait... Where is Bonnie..?" He wonders. "He was just there, like.. 10 seconds ago." Mike says, still confused. "How did Bonnie move, anyway. It's after hours. He shouldn't be able to go anywhere.." He thought. "I must be imagining things." He says. Mike turns on the light in the hallway. "Gah! Fuck!" He screams and quickly shuts the door. Mike hears a deep robotic laugh echo through the hallway and almost pisses himself. "How-What-Why!"  
were the only thing Mike could say. There comes a tapping on the metal door. But when Mike shines the light, he finds nothing. "That was Really.. Fucked up." He says. Mike then grabs his crotch to make sure there were no wet spots. "Okay.. we're good.." He says after. Mike gets back into his seat, for he didn't realize that he had fallen on the floor from fright. "Well.. It's only 2:15A.M. Let's take a breath and check the cameras again." He says to himself. "Okay... Bonnie is still gone.. So that isn't too good. Ohh, Great.. Chica's gone now, too. Fuck me." He states. "Okay, Pirates Cove is fine still... Wait a minute. The Hell it is!" He yells. "Oh, Fuck. Come on, the curtain is wide open, where is she! She has got to be around here somewhere." He says. "Let's try the hallway. She might be there-OH FUCK! Gotta get to the button!" He yelled. Mike barely made it to the button. At the moment Mike pressed the button, there was a loud thud, followed by an "Oww!... Well what was that for?" The distraught Fox asked. "Huh.. You aren't going to kill me, or cut me open.?" Miked asked surprised. "What? No. Why the Hell would I do that?" Asked Foxy. "Uhh.. I don't know.. I just figured that, knowing my luck, I would have got Screwed over." He says. "Well, no silly, Hahaha." Says Foxy. "Oh. Okay..." Mike replies. "Soo.. Are ya gonna let me in, or what. you don't exactly have all the power in the world, ya know. Haha." Foxy giggled. "Huh. Oh, yeah. No problem." replied Mike. He presses the button, opening the door to let Foxy in. Foxy steps in and says "So, You're the new Night Guard." Foxy questions. "It would appear, so." Says Mike. "Do you remember me Foxy?" Asks Mike. "Uhhh.. No, Why?" Foxy asks. "Oh.. Well Because I used to come here as a kid for my birthday parties." says Mike. "Well, a lot of kids did." said Foxy with a chuckle. "Yeah, But..." Mike stops in mid-sentence. "What are you thinking about, uhh-" he finishes her sentence. "Mike. the names Mike. Mike Schmidt, actually." He states. "Oh. Cute name. Hehehe." Foxy giggles. Mike Blushes with a smirk. "Heh. Thanks." He reply's. "No problem." Foxy says with a smile. "Now what about that thing you were about to say..?" Foxy questions. "Oh, yeah.. Anyway. I was gonna ask if you remember party room number 7." Mike finishes. "Yeah. But what about party room number 7?" Foxy asks confused. "Well. That's where I would always have my birthday parties." Mike tells her. Foxy still looks confused. She puts one hand on the back of her head. "Uhh.. I kinda remember.. Maybe.. But I do recall a really sweet little boy in that room for a few years straight, actually." Foxy Recalls. "Yeah! Do you remember the Boys name?" Mike says excitedly. "Waaiit a minute? It "was" you, I remember now! It was really you, Mikey!" Yells Foxy, obviously extremely Happy. "Yeah! You see. I told you it was. Hehe." Mike says. "Ohh! Mike! It's been so long!" Foxy yells, then brings Mike into a big hug. "Hahah-Agh! Somebody missed me." Mike says, while being crushed. "Ookay.. You can let go now. "Oops. Sorry about that Mikey. Hehe. "Oh, and by the way, Mikey.." Foxy starts. "Yes?" Mike asks. "About Bonnie.. She wasn't actually trying to kill you." Foxy continues. "Huh? Well then what was the scare all about?" Mike wonders, a little pissed. "She just wanted to scare you. Just enough to make you never come back... And just to scare the Hell outta you. Haha." explains Foxy. "Well, I'm just laughing my ass off." Mike says sarcastically. "So, do you wanna come say Hi to the rest of us?" Asks Foxy. "Are you kidding, I don't wanna die." He says. "Oh, they won't attack you. That's only because I'm with you, and trust me. I hate every Night Guard *Wink*, So if I won't attack you, then they definitely won't. Hehe." She finishes. "Alright, you win. Let's go." Mike says and opens up the door and steps out. Foxy makes her way down the hallway. Mike checks his watch. It's 3:30 in the morning. "I've got time." Mike thinks to himself and catches up beside Foxy. When Foxy opens the door, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy are sitting in the party room chairs at one of the tables. Freddy turns and looks with hatred, and says "What is the meatbag doing in here. He should be in one of my suits right now." Freddy says, in surprising humanized voice. "Oh, This is Mike. he is our friend." Foxy reply's. Freddy's face lightens with a look of ease and suspicion. "He's not my friend unless he's been blended with wires and metal." Freddy speaks again. "No, Freddy. Mike used to come here as a kid for his birthdays. Don't you remember party room number 7? Five years in a row, Mikey has been there for a party." Foxy explains. Freddy's face softens drastically, and he speaks. "Oh, Yes, of course! I do remember the boy!" He says. Freddy stands and walks to Mike and holds out his hand. Mike takes a step back in fright. "Oh, come on now, I won't hurt ya, Hahaha. I was just tryin to scare ya to never come back. But now I know that you are that nice boy Mike, from all those years ago, I am glad it's you and not some other idiot." Freddy speaks again. "Uh.. Okay." Mike extends his hand and shakes with Freddy, But is suddenly pulled into a hug with all of the animatronics. "A-AGH.. Can't-Breathe-" Mike struggles to finish. "Oops. Sorry, Mikey, Hahaha." All the animatronics giggle. After the hug, Mike sits down at the table with all of the animatronics. "So, Why are you guys so nice to me, again suddenly?" Mike asks. "Well, Mike..." Freddy starts. "We don't really "Like" to be watched from a camera, ya see.." Freddy continues. "Ohh. Okay then." Says Mike. "I mean, Don't think it's just a little weird that you would watch someone for six hours straight, and through a camera for that matter." Freddy finishes. "Well. I suppose it is a little creepy watching someone like that, when you put it that way, anyway. Haha." Mike laughs. "So how about some pizza, Chica asks. "Sounds Great!" They all agree. "Oh, and Mike.." Freddy starts. Mike turns his head to look at Freddy. "Yeah, what is it Fredbear." Mike asks. "I forgot to tell you why we like you, and why we are so welcoming of you. It's because back when you were a kid, we all had a lot of fun with you, and we haven't seen you since your 10th birthday. So we are very happy that we are able to see you again." Freddy finishes. Mike looks at the table, and then back up to Freddy. "Thanks Freddy. It's good to see you again too." Mike smiles. Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy return with a large Pepperoni and Cheese pizza. "Dig in everybody!" Says Chica. Mike looks at the pizza in awe. Mike grabs a piece and takes a huge, stringy bite of pizza. His eyes widen. "Holy Bejesus, this pizza puts Dominoes to shame! This is Great Chica, Thanks!" Mike shouts, while melting in his chair from the delicious goodness of the pizza. Chica looks down to the ground and blushes. After everyone, especially Mike, enjoys the pizza. Mike checks the time. "It's 5:45A.M." Mike says to himself. "Hey, Mike. it's almost six. Shouldn't you be getting ready to go home." Freddy asks. "Yeah, But I've got about fifteen minutes." Reply's Mike. "That's just fine, Mike. You could stay all day if it were up to me." Says Freddy. "Yeah, I would stay, too." answers Mike. There's a pause for a few seconds. "Hey, Freddy.. I'm gonna go talk to Foxy before I go, alright." Mike says. Freddy nods and heads to the stage with the others to get ready for the afternoon. Mike heads to Pirates Cove to speak to Foxy. "Hey Mike. What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be heading home soon?" Asks Foxy. Mike sits next to Foxy and looks at The ground. "It's good to see you again, Foxy." Says Mike with a smile, and turns his head, so that he is looking at her. "It's "Great" to see you too, Mike." Foxy says with a smirk. "Hahaha. Yes, It's Great to see you again. Pardon my past wording. Haha." Mike chuckles. "So... are you coming back tonight?" Asks Foxy. "Of course I am. I wouldn't wanna waste any time of being able to see you." Mike said Smiling. They stood up to face one another. Foxy was staring at Mike, For a good 10 seconds before he realized. Foxy grabbed Mike by his hand, and Mike looked up at her. "Your hands are so warm." Mike said. Foxy smiled and hugged Mike softly, and as friendly as possible. "You're a good friend to have around." Said Foxy. Squeezing Mike's hand tighter. "You mean a lot to me Foxy." Is what Mike replied with. Mike broke the hug and finished with a simple "See you later", then walked out the door and got in his car and headed home. On the way home, the only thing Mike could think about was Foxy. He began thinking about the times they had when he was young. Those were the best times of his life. Then Mike began thinking about their friendship, and about what would happen if they were more than friends. "But what about how it would work between the two of us?" Mike begins thinking aloud. Mike decides to lose the thought, and drives the rest of the way home in silence. When Mike arrives home, he takes off his shoes and walks to the kitchen. "I need food!" Mike shouts obnoxiously. Mike looks through his cabinets for something to eat. he finds a can of ravioli. After he warms it up, he sits on the couch and watches TV. After his meal, Mike heads to his bedroom and jumps face first into his pillow  
and goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Night 2 Mikes POV (1st person view)

When I woke up, it was somewhere around 5P.M. I rolled over in bed and faced the ceiling. After a few minutes of lying down, my phone rang. "Hello, this is Mike Schmidt." I stated. "Uhh, Mike. This is Fred." Fred said. "Oh! Mr. Fazbear. what can I do for you." I said. "Uh, well... It's not so much as me needing you.." Said Fred. "Oh.. Well who does, Sir?" I asked. There was a pause for a second. Then another voice came through the phone. "Hi, Mikey!" A familiar voice shouted. Wait a minute. Thats Foxy! "Foxy, is that you!" I shouted. "Yeah! Isn't this cool!" Foxy responded. "Well yeah, but.. Who's number is this? Because this isn't Fred's number?" I ask. "Weeell... It's mine.." Foxy says. My mouth drops. "How. In the world. Did you get a phone?" I question. "Let's just say I convinced Mr. Fazbear. Hehe." She tells me with a chuckle. "Well why did you call me.?" I ask. "To talk to you, silly, duuh." She tells me. "Well I will be there in a few hours." I assure her. "Ehh.. Too long. I wanna talk to you while you're not at work, too." She explains to me. I think about this for a couple seconds. "Okay. I think I can live with that." I tell her. "Yay! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Foxy yells excitedly. "But! Don't think you can talk to me all day." I tell her. "Ahhh, Maaan. Why noot." She whines. "But you can text me all day." I finish. "Yeeesss!" She says with excitement. "Alright, so with that being said. I've gotta take a shower." I tell her. "Awww. But why. I wanna talk to you." She whines again. "Foxy, you will be able to text me after I get out. Then you can text me. Then I will be at work before you know it." I assure her. "You got it, Mikey!" She says. "Okay. I will text you in a few, okay." I tell her. "Got it. See ya!" She responds. "Talk to you later." I say. After I end the call, I head to the bathroom. I take my afternoon piss. Along with waking up, I have morning wood. After I get done taking a leak, I grab a towel and wash cloth. I turn on the water to the perfect temperature and hop in. After singing in the shower, I head to my bedroom and pick out some clothes from my dresser. I put on a Deep Blue colored t-shirt. A pair of Denim pants, and put on my Black and White Sneakers. I mean, I don't have anywhere to go at the moment, But I just thought I should be ready for my shift tonight, but that's not for another six hours. It's already 6P.M. "Let's see. What can I do for six hours?" I think to myself. "Oh, Yeah! I know what I can do!" I say aloud. I turn on my Xbox 360 and put Modern Warfare 3 in the disk tray and press the button. I get to the main menu  
and go to Multiplayer. "Let's see.. What do I wanna kick some ass on.. Let's do some classic Team Deathmatch." I say to myself in my gamer tone. So after a variety of games, for a whole three hours. I decide to turn off my console and go to my bedroom. "I might as well sleep for another two hours." I say to myself. I set my alarm for 11P.M. After my alarm goes off, I open my eyes and nearly fall off of my bed. I check the clock, which reads 11:00P.M. I sit in bed, already fully dressed, and rub my eyes and yawn. I get out of bed and go to the kitchen to pack some snacks. I grab a Code Red Mountain Dew and a couple Beef jerky sticks. I soon realized, before walking out the door that I forgot to text Foxy after my shower. "Oh, Shit." I say as I reach for the door knob, and freeze. "I am so screwed." I say, while sighing. I continue my way to the truck. I turn the key in the ignition and head to work. When I arrive to the pizzeria, the doors are locked. "I guess it's a good thing I have a spare." I say to myself. When I open the door, I realize that the lights are all turned off. Lucky me, I don't know where the damn light switches are. "Hello!" I call out. No one answers. "Well, I guess I will have to finger my way to my office." I say lowly. But then also realizing how sexual that sounded, I facepalm myself. Then also hearing a low chuckle in the darkness, Obviously from my non-intended inappropriate comment. I slowly felt my way around the party room (or what I assume was the party room) until I reached the double doors to the hallway, which led to my office. I began walking aimlessly down the dark hallway, until my outstretched hands ran into something. There were two objects, one object in each hand. I didn't know what to do. I was a little scared.. and confused. The two objects were soft, with what felt like fur or hair. Still unsure of what these objects were, I squeezed for a better feel. In response of my squeeze, came a high squeak. "Ow! Mikey, those are sensitive, ya know." Said Foxy. "AHHH!" I shrieked in fright and realization. "I'M SORRY, FOXY! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT WAS YOU!" I yelled in embarrassment, while falling to the floor. "Hahahaha. It's okay Mikey. It tickled more than it did hurt. Hehehe." She laughed. I looked at her from the floor, then she reached down and grabbed me from under my arms and lifted me up from the floor. After all, she does have un-human strength. After lifting me up, Foxy went in to my office for a few moments and then returned, at the same time, the power had flickered on. "You do know that you don't have to go back to your office anymore, now that you know we wouldn't hurt you." She says. I had calmed down and are less embarrassed from our encounter. I look at her and speak. "Oh. Right. I forgot. I guess it just seems like a simple routine. Heh." I chuckle. Foxy smiles at me in a weird way after I finish. "What are you smiling for?" I ask. "Because of you, that's why. Hehe." Says Foxy. "Well, what about me.?" I ask. "You're just cute when you're scared, and even when you're not scared." She finishes, looking at me with a  
smirk. "Ah. Well thanks, Foxy. Haha." I laugh. "So what do you wanna do?" I ask. Foxy's eyes widen a bit after thinking. "We could go to my cove and just sit and talk." She suggests. "That sounds good to me. Let's go." I say. Foxy grabs my arm and we start walking down the hallway. While walking, I begin to think to myself about how Beautiful Foxy actually looks. She doesn't seem to notice me looking at her while walking. We get to the hallway door and begin walking through the party room. I continue thinking to myself. I also notice that she feels quite realistic, rather than a metallic robot. She has incredibly soft fur, but she is still half animatronic, so she isn't completely made up of organic products. Just the inside is partially real, so I assume. I mean, she still has a metal endoskeleton. After thinking, for a surprisingly short period of time, we arrive to Pirates Cove. When we are inside, Foxy and I sit on the floor beside each other. "So.. What do ya wanna talk about?" She asks me. I stir my earlier thoughts. I decide that I wanna ask them to her. "Well, Foxy. I actually wanna ask you some questions. Is that alright?" I ask her. "Yeah, that's perfectly fine, Mikey." She reply's. "Okay, so.. Fred told me on my first day that you were sent in for repairs, not too long ago. He also mentioned that the company, not only fixed you, but they insisted that they add new parts to your endoskeleton and exoskeleton." I say. "Yes, Mikey. They sure did! I'm the new and improved Foxy!" She said, pointing her finger in the air with enthusiasm. "Haha. Even before you got repairs, you were perfect." I say without thinking. Foxy Looks at me with astonishment. "I.. I never knew you thought of me as "perfect"." She says, sliding her hand over mine. My hands started to sweat. I haven't been touched like that by a girl before. "Somebody's nervous." She says with a chuckle. "Well, that.. and I don't feel right.." I say predominantly. Foxy's head shifts to the floor and her eyes have a look of sadness. I grab her hand with the both of mine. "No, no. It's okay, Foxy. It's not you. It's me. I am nervous. It doesn't have anything to do with you.." I say as softly, and as assuring as I can. She looks up at me. "I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, or scared..." She says, disappointed in herself. I think to myself for a few seconds about Foxy. About how I actually feel toward her. I mean, We do flirt a lot, and deep inside, I do kinda, actually Love her. Although, I have never actually showed it, But I do. "Foxy?" I ask. She looks up at me to respond to my incoming question. "Yes, Mikey?" She asks. "When they added new parts to you... What kind of parts did they actually add to you?" I ask softly. Foxy thinks for a moment and then speaks. "Are you sure you wanna know, Mikey?" She asks. I nod. "Okay... Well.. They took me apart and started fixing my endoskeleton. Then eventually, after deciding if they really should or not. They encased me in skin and flesh. After that, they genetically implanted stem cells into my skin, which then started to  
produce my fur." Foxy explains. "So.. Is that all they did to you?" I asked. "There are two more things..." She continues. "They added... A vagina and breasts to my body.." She finishes. My eyes widen, and my mouth drops. I needed a moment to process what Foxy just told me. After a couple seconds, I gathered my thoughts. "Does this change what we have between us?" She asks. I look up to Foxy and put one hand on her shoulder. "Foxy. Nothing could ever change our friendship.." I assured her. "So, we're still friends?" She asks. "Yes Foxy, of course." I tell her. Foxy's sadness and frown disappears and joy spreads across her face, and her arms are thrown around me, causing the two of us to fall to the ground with her atop of me. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She shouts, her head buried in my shoulder. I think to myself for a moment. "I think I'm going to tell her how I feel about her. I have always liked her as a kid, but now this is different, back then I never knew what love felt like. Now I do. And I love her." I think to myself. Foxy is still hugging me. "Hey, Foxy.." She let's go of me and sits up on her life-like knees. "Yeah, Mikey.?" She asks. "I have to tell you something.." I start. "What is it, Mikey. You can tell me anything.." She says. "Well.. It's about our friendship. I have been wanting to tell you about something for a little while." I say. "Continue." She says. "Well.. I have had feelings for you for a while.. It's more of a Closer than friends feeling.." I try to explain. Foxy's eyes still look calm, but with a more loving sense. Foxy grabs my hand and leans in closer to hear the rest of what I have to say. "Yeah, Mikey?" She also adds. "What I'm trying to say is that..." I try to finish. "Yeah.." Foxy says again. "I'm trying to say that I Love you... I Love you, Foxy." I manage to say. Foxy's eyes widen and her smile stretches almost from ear to ear, and she tackles me to the ground, hugging me as tight as she could. "Ohh! Mikey! I Love you too! I have been waiting, soo long to tell you the same thing!" Foxy shouts excitedly. "I Have been trying to figure out how to tell you." I say to her. "It was perfect any way you could have told me, Mikey." She assures me. Foxy and I are still wrapped in a hug on the floor. Foxy props her head up on my chest with her elbows. "Soo.. Mikey.. What should we do, now that we are closer..." She says, while running her index finger down my chest. I slide out from underneath of Foxy and stand up. Foxy does the same with a smirk on her face as she stands up. "I dunno if we should do what you're thinking. Not right now, at least." I tell her. "We don't have to do that, Mikey. But can we at least do something.?" Foxy asks. "Ya know what. Fuck it." I say aloud. Foxy's eyes widen, but she isn't expecting me. I rush up to her and kiss her, while grabbing her hips. Her eyes fade to a close, and enjoys the passionate kiss she is receiving. Foxy melts in her place and wraps her arms around my neck. Her lips taste like the best fruit of the loom. Almost like Black Cherry. I break the kiss to look at her face. She looks at me  
with lazy eyes. Her mouth slightly ajar. "I have wanted to do that for a long time, Foxy.." I say. Foxy looks at me in pleasure. "Mikey... That.. Was.. The best feeling I have ever had." She says. I smile at her, and she does the same. I have a sudden urge.. One that I, myself have dealt with many times before. Then before I could even take notice, Foxy noticed the bulge in my pants. She looked up at me, and looked back down at my bulge. She smiled and cupped the bulge in her hand. She began to rub and squeeze softly. "How does this feel, Mikey?" She says in a sexual tone, while staring at me with innocent eyes. I mumble a low groan. "It feels great, Foxy. Almost toogood to be true." Foxy smiles at me seductively, then begins to undo my belt and unzips my pants. Any other time, I might have said no, but it just felt so good. Foxy pulls my pants to my ankles, along with my boxers. My cock springs up. Foxy's eyes widen in surprise. "It's so big.." Foxy says while putting one hand on my hard dick, beginning to stroke slowly. I close my eyes and lean my back against the wall. Foxy slowly puts her mouth on the head of my dick and licks the tip. I moan lowly in pleasure. "Oh, god Foxy, don't stop." I say. Foxy begins to deepthroat me, taking it all the way down to the base of my cock. "Holy Fuck, Foxy!" I scream in ecstasy. Foxy moans while taking my cock all the way down. She pulls my dick out of her mouth and spits on the tip and begins to stroke at a moderate pace. "Foxy.. I think I'm gonna-!" I grab the back of Foxy's head and push her all the way down to the base of my cock and shoot six loads down her throat. Foxy swallowed every drop and sucked me clean. Foxy stood up and I pulled my boxers and pants back up and fastened my belt. I walked up to Foxy and took her hand into mine, while also brining her into a hug. "I love you, Foxy. You're all I ever needed." I whisper into her ear. We break the hug and I check my watch. It's 4:45A.M. I still have an hour and fifteen minutes. I think I'm gonna stay with Foxy for rest of my shift. I mean, I might as well. Foxy is walking to her pirate ship. I never actually knew how big her cove was. Foxy turns her head to me when she climbs aboard the ship and signals me to follow. I reach the broadside of the ship and climb aboard. Foxy heads to her cabin and I follow. After we are in the captains cabin, we sit next to each other on the bed behind the captains desk. Foxy leans into me with her shoulder and we fall on our sides onto the bed. I have my arm Around Foxy while she curls into me. "She is so soft against me. She feels like heaven. Like cuddling with a cloud." I thought to myself, except for the part when I said it was like cuddling with a cloud. I realized I said that aloud, but in a whisper, and I know this because Foxy is turned around and is literally laying into me, with her leg laying over my thigh. Foxy opens her eyes and looks into mine. She brings her head closer to mine and kisses me. I grab the side of her face and kiss her deeper. She opens her mouth, just slightly to request tongue.  
I slip my tongue into her mouth, savoring our combined flavors. At first, I thought she wouldn't taste as good as this. I figured she would taste like metal and reinforced plastics. But the taste is more human. I like it. After our tongues are done dancing, we decide to go sleep for the remainder of my shift. I fall asleep with Foxy wrapped in my arms. I wake up in the bed and Foxy is gone. I sit up in bed and check my watch. It's 5:56A.M. I better get ready to leave. I leave Foxy's cabin and climb down from the ship. I walk to the exit of Pirate's Cove, where Foxy is in place. I walk to the front of Foxy to look at her. She is in her pirate stance, frozen in place. I walk toward her and kiss her. After I kiss her I whisper in her ear. "I Love you, Foxy." I say and leave her cove, then I head out the door to my truck and go home. The sun is barely piercing the horizon. It has that shade of red tint. It makes me think of Foxy. About her red fur. "So Beautiful..." I think to myself with a smile on my face and one hand on the steering wheel, the sun slightly shining on my face now. I think to myself for a couple of minutes and decide to go to a McDonalds for a bacon, egg and cheese. I eventually pull into a Drive-Thru. I wait for the guy in front of me, who is taking his sweet ass time, for about five minutes. I eventually get to the order menu and order one bacon, egg and cheese. A large iced coffee, and a hash brown. I head the rest of the way home with a bacon, egg and cheese in one hand, stuffing my face. When I pull in to my apartment, I head upstairs and take my clothes off and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I throw my dirt clothes in my washer and turn it on. I walk to my couch and sit down then turn on my tv and put in season 2 of Game of Thrones. After enjoying gruesome blood and gore, I decide to- *Ring *Ring. "Hello. This is Mike speaking." I say, answering my phone. "Yeah, I know who this is, ya ass hat." Says a familiar voice. I raise an eyebrow. "It's Josh, you dumbass! Haha." He says. "Oh, Bro, It's been forever, you dick, Hahaha!" I say to my best friend. "Uh, dude.. It's only been three months." Josh reply's. "Well, three months is too long away from my Bro." I say. "Yeah, okay... So have you been up to lately? Anything interesting?" Josh asks. "Well, no, not really.. Unless you consider getting a job as Nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, interesting." I say, to what seems a little too enthusiastic. "Uhh, Dude. You know that place us fucked up, right?" Josh questions. "Well, I used to think that, but it's actually not what you think it is." I begin to explain. "Well, what do you mean?" Questions Josh, confused. "All of the Nightguards there never were actually killed or stuffed into suits, or whatever people seem to think." I continue to explain. "Okay, So if you know so much, then what happened to 'em." Josh says, obviously being a smartass. "Well, I guess they just went into hiding for fear for their life. And that brings me to the situation with the animatronics. They just scared the living  
shit out of them. They tried to do it to me, until they realized that it was I, the incredible Mike. Not to be confused with Magic Mike." I say, trying to be funny. "Yeah, I'd hope you weren't Magic Mike, Bro. Haha." Says Josh. "So, enough about this Fazbear crap. Are you busy?" Asks Josh. "Hell no, I jus got off of my shift. now I'm sitting here on my ass." I say. "Good. Now we can hang out." Josh says. "Yeah, Bro. Meet me at Freddy Fazbears." I say with a smirk, awaiting Josh's response. "Hell, No! Why would I go there!" shouts Josh. "Haha. Yeah, come on, It'll be fun. Besides, we can see my girl-I mean my good friend Foxy." I say. "Definitely no, She scares me the most!" Shrieks Josh, once more. "Oh, Grow a pair, you big pussy. Meet me there at noon!" I say hanging up the phone before Josh could say anything. I jump off of the couch and go to my bedroom. When I get into my bedroom, I sit on my bed at start thinking about Foxy and I, and about what we did. I can't believe she blew me right there in her cove. She also came onto me quite fast, come to think of it. Oh, well. It felt great, anyway. But she is my darling Foxy, and I'm glad to call her mine. After thinking, I lay the rest of my body on my bed. Immediately after laying down, my phone beeps. I look at the message I just received. It was from Foxy, and it reads this. "Hi, Mikey! I am thinking of you ;)" I think to myself, while looking at the message. "What's the winky face for, on a message like that.?" I wonder to myself. And immediately after that thought crosses my mind, I receive another message. "I'm touching myself ;)." My eyes widen and In realization of the first winky face. "Oh, Balls. I'm an idiot! Of course that's what it meant!" I scold myself. "Why are you touching yourself on the job?" I reply back. a couple seconds later she reply's. "Because I can't wait for what it will feel like with your cock in my hole. And I need to prepare myself for it later ;*" The message reads. I look at the message with wide eyes and my jaw dropped. I send her another message. "That didn't exactly answer my question, Foxy.." I text her. My phone beeps seconds later. "I'm in the back for... maintenance ;)" She reply's. I facepalm myself. I decide not to tell her of my visit this afternoon with Josh. "Alriigght.. Well I will see you a bit later, Foxy. Enjoy yourself, Eheh." I text her. My phone beeps almost immediately after I send my text. "See you a bit later, what..?" She reply's. "See you a bit later and I Love ya, Foxy Lady." I reply. Then realizing that what I said at the end of that message was kinda weird. I'm such a dork. Foxy reply's with a smiley face. "Wow. Not what I expected. Oh well. At least she doesn't think I'm stupid." I say to myself. I set my phone on the nightstand next to my bed. I then rolled over in bed and closed my eyes, in which I soon fell asleep quickly. At around eleven my alarm had sounded. I opened my eyes while rolling over, turning off my alarm. I slipped out of bed and took some clothes from my dresser. I found myself wearing a gray t-shirt, and blue jeans. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A pleasant afternoon

I arrived at the pizzeria twenty-five minutes before Josh, just so that I could spend some one- on -one time with Foxy, and to tell her about my good friend Josh. I got out of my truck and walked to the double doors of the pizzeria and looked inside. I seen kids running all around the parlor with smiles plastered on every one of their faces. I also noticed the puppet in the prize corner handing plushies to some other children. I entered the pizzeria and walked forward, while also noticing freddy standing on the stage performing with the band. I walked forward a bit more and spotted an empty table, in which I had hurried over to it to save a spot for Josh and Foxy. My phone sounded and I pulled it out to read my message. "Hey man, I will be there in about ten minutes -Josh" Is what it had read. "I suppose I should find Foxy." I say to myself. "Oh, wait. I could just send her a text! Although it sounds weird to say that. Knowing that she's an animatronic and all. Oh well." I pull up her contact from the address book and send her a text to inform her of my surprise arrival. Within seconds I am greeted by a rusty red pirate with an eye patch and a smirky look. "Hyya, Mikey! What are you doing here so early!" She asks happily. I replied with "Oh, ya know. I figured I should visit the pizzeria before I start my shift here in a few hours. I also wanted to introduce you to my good friend Josh. When he gets here that is." Foxy looks at me with a concerned look. "Who is this good friend of yours. Josh you say..." She trails of with a look of betrayal and jealousy. "HE CAN'T HAVE YOU, MICHAEL! YOU'RE MINE AND MINE ONLY!" Foxy yelled and nearly toppled the table in attempt to wrap her animatronic arms around my neck. She succeeds, too. "AHH! Foxy, calm down. you're choking me!... AGH! Foxy!" at the same moment I yell out her name, josh steps through the door. "Hey, what'd I miss- Oh, what's happening Mike! Are you okay!" Josh yells, while trying to detach the frenzied vixen from my head. After a short struggle, Foxy calms a bit and releases me from her robotic grasp. "So. Looks like you made it Josh." I say while rubbing the back of my neck with a small wince of pain. "Yeah, I made man, are you okay-" Josh was cut off by Foxy erupting inaudible apologetic sentences. "I'm so very sorry Michael! I'll retrieve an ice pack for you!" She yells and runs off to the back of what I'm assuming is the back of the pizzeria. "So. Thats Foxy, Huh." Josh states in-questionably. "Oh, uh. Yeah how'd you know." I ask. "Well you did somewhat almost give her whole name away on the phone earlier. So I kinda pieced it together." "Oh.. Well yeah. Thats her." I state while watching Foxy run back up to me with a sandwich bag filled with ice. "Here you go Mikey." Foxy says handing me the ice. "Thanks Foxy. I really appreciate it." She blushes a bit and almost slightly catches  
Josh's attention. She realizes this and turns her head in the opposite direction. "So. This is Josh." Josh looks up and replies. "Yeah. The one and only!" "He's my one and only and you can't have him.." Foxy murmurs while looking down. Josh only slightly hears a few words. "Oh great. I can see the tension thats rising between these two.." I think to myself. "Hey man, I'm gonna hit the bathroom. Be back in a few.." Josh says. I nod and he walks down the left wing of the pizzeria. "So, Foxy. Whats up with your hate for Josh?" I ask concerned. "Oh, it's.. Wait, what?" Foxy questions with a lost expression on her face. "Well, it just seems that you don't really take kindly to him." I reply. "Oh.. I don't know whatever it is you mean..? Did I say something to make it seem that way?" She says. "Oh.. No, it's just.. Ah, never mind. I don't know." I finish my questions. After all, I just wanna have a good time with my two best friends. After some small talk about old times, Josh returns from the restroom. "So what'd I miss, bro?" Josh asks. "Oh, ya know. Just making small talk, awaiting your safe return from the stall." I reply jokingly. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny, dude." Josh smirks back. "Hey, Michael." Foxy gets my attention. "Yeah, Foxy? What is it?" I ask. "I've gotta go check myself for maintenance. Back in a flash!" She says as she runs to the basement of the building. "Yo, Mike. Did you see that?" Josh asks. "See what?" I question. "Whoah, whoah. You didn't see that?" Josh says. "No, what was it?" I reply. "It was Foxy. She didn't look right before she left." He says. "What do you mean. She looked okay to me." I say. "No. Before she left, you were looking down at your car keys. She looked at you and had like a silent twitch or something." "Yeah, so what. It happens. She said she had to go check for a maintenance issue." I say. Although I kinda knew that something seemed off from her. Josh opens his mouth to speak again. "Yes, but her eye turned a tar black when it happened then when you looked back up to face her, she went back to normal." Josh finishes. "Yeah, I can believe that Josh. She did seem different for a second didn't she?" I say to myself. "Yeah, hang on for a few minutes, man. I'm gonna try and see whats up. See if I can't get to the bottom of something." I tell Josh. "Let me come with you, bro. I wanna keep my friend alive and not in a body bag. Don't you remember the bite of 87'." He says worried. "Yes. I do. But its 2015. Things are different. We are creating better machines." I try to make myself believable. "No, man. This government and economy is fucked. It was better 20 something years ago. I'm coming with you." Josh continues to persist. "Fine. But stay behind me. And stay quiet." I say. "Hey. quiet is my middle name." "Yeah. Whatever, now let's go." I reply. We get up from our table and wander through the pizzeria in search for the basement door. After about five minutes of wandering, we finally find it in the very back of the pizzeria. It's fairly close to my night shift office. It's on the East wing of the building. We open the old worn door to the basement in search  
of the missing Vixen. There is no light switch. so we continue down the stairs with caution. "Dude. Do you smell that.." Josh asks with what I assume a disgusted look. I'm assuming it that way because I smell it as well. "Yeah, I smell it. It's horrid." I reply. "It smells like something or someone died in here." Josh said. I stop on the last stair. "Do you hear that, Josh?" I ask. "Yeah, what is that?" Josh asks. I shrug and step slowly off of the last stair. I search the wall next to me for a light switch. Luckily there is one. I flip the switch and one by one, light bulbs flicker on. They flicker on and off due to poor circuitry. "I don't like this Mike.." Josh says. "Yeah, I know. Do you see that shit next to the wall?" I reply. "What is that thing?" He asks. "It's like.. An animatronic or at least something like it.." I say. As I inspect the purple body hanging from the ceiling, I notice the dark paste sticking on its fur. "What are you doing?!" Josh questions. "I'm getting a better look at this thing. Stay there and keep watch." I reply back. The basement we are in contains an open room, in which we are currently in and a prolonged hallway with a door at the end ahead of us. Now as I inspect this suit more closely, I notice the tar like paste is actually blood. I then look up at the face and inspect more thoroughly. I look into the eyes and notice how real they are. Of course the eyes also look quite dead. They're a pale green color. I look into its gaping mouth and smell the source of decay. I then gasp in the reality in all of this. I thought it over and over again in my head and realize that this.. Suit is a cover of something dead inside. The smell hits me even harder after this. "Oh my God! This is fucking sick!" I yell in disgust and horror. not to mention I also realized the sound we heard was blood dripping from the suit. Knowing what was inside this thing, I ran over to Josh in disgust. "What is it, Mike?" Asked Josh, worried. "That suit.. It's fucking disgusting! It bas blood and it smells like death and decay! Looks like I found the source of that horrid stench." I said. "What's inside of it?" He asked. "Dude.. I think we both know based on the evidence, what's inside if it.." I say. "Yeah. You're right. I'd rather not know anyway." Josh reply's. There's a corpse in that thing. The evidence is there. I'm concerned for Foxy more than I was earlier now. I've gotta find her. Before I fear the worst could happen. I'm not quite sure what that actually is. But I need to go. I told Josh to stick close and stay alert. We wandered further down the hallway and eventually reached the huge door in front of us. This door was massive. Made of steel. I looked at Josh and back at the door. The door's handle was just a chain. It was about two feet long. I took a deep breath and took another look at Josh, and he looked at me. "You ready for this, Josh?" I ask. "I suppose as ready as I'll ever be." He reply's "Alright, let's do it." I say. We pull the two chains and enter a room filled with.. Nothing. "Uh, Mike?.. There's nothing here, except for maybe some boxes  
scattered around." Josh says. "Okay. Check the boxes. There has gotta be something that could explain some things in here." I say. Josh and I move to check what each box contains. We are petrified to find the remains of what appears to be young children. Eyeballs, intestines, hearts, brain matter. That seems to be the only things visible besides the blood stained children's clothes. this is how we are able to tell they are kids. Josh and I meet back up in the middle of the room. "Holy fucking christ.. Who does this to kids. They must be some really sick bastards!.." Josh stated. I looked up at Josh in disgust and anger. "Who the fuck just butchers little kids!.. I mean.. This is the work of a goaddamn sadist!.." I yell. "We need to find Foxy! She could have something to do with this." I say. Josh looks at me and after a second of terror, he acknowledges and follows me out of the basement. We shouldn't have been there any longer. We needed to leave. After we got out of the pizzeria, I told Josh farewell for the day and got in my truck. When I sat down, I thought about what Josh and I just went through. Those children were fresh. They were recently murdered by.. Something.. I put the thought to rest and headed home to sleep it off and get ready for my ever growing fearful job tonight.


End file.
